


【佐鸣】出去旅游居然住Love Hotel

by KagamineP



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamineP/pseuds/KagamineP
Summary: 飙车-下药有（是鸣人自己喝的233），强gc有，雷者慎入。背景：佐鸣都是大学生，寒假出来旅游。叙述了一个鸣人如何被草开的故事√





	【佐鸣】出去旅游居然住Love Hotel

 

“啊—————舒服！”鸣人撑开双手伸了一个大大的懒腰。

“…”佐助手扶着额走在前方。

“哈哈！今天爬山真的好开心啊！要不明天再去爬一次吧！”佐助只觉得自己的耳边嗡嗡响，作为全程被鸣人拽着跑根本不给说“等一下”的机会的人，现在揍死他的心都有了。

为什么这个吊车尾精力这么旺盛啊…

不过今天山顶的风景确实不错，…刚想掏出手机复习山顶照片的时候，佐助猛然想起一件事。

“遭了……！”说着猛的一阵操作。  
“怎么了佐助？”鸣人见佐助难得的慌神，低头看向了佐助手里的手机。  
“宾馆？诶……怎么都满员了啊？我们是哪家哦？”鸣人也并没有get到佐助慌张的点。  
“我们………”  
“我们？”

“忘记订宾馆了……。”  
“…………………露宿吧！”

完全意料之外的回答，这个白痴真的知道自己在说什么吗…昼夜温差这么大的地方，露宿岂不是冻成冰棍。照着今天爬山的经历，这个吊车尾晚上非拉着他吹着冷风看星星才肯作罢。

佐助继续下滑着宾馆列表，还在抱着最后一丝希望。不被吹冷风的希望。  
Love Hotel几个大字映入眼帘，紧跟着的是橙色的还可预订一行小字。  
情侣酒店啊…佐助略微顿了一下点进去选房，却弹开来一排没听过的房名，什么电车房，囚牢房，cos房……

“佐助这个宾馆真的能睡人吗……？”  
“废话这是情侣酒店啊”  
“哦………啊！？”

不过那些奇怪的房名也都被人预定掉了，只剩下……sm房？奇怪，sm房居然没人要？佐助嘀咕着选下了最后一间房。

“大哥你是认真的吗……”身处网络如此发达的时代的大学生，鸣人自然是知道sm的意思。“咱们还是露宿吧……”

“订都订好了，再说我也不想吹冷风看星星。”佐助看了眼地址将手机放回兜里，把粘在自己背上的鸣人扒开。

“切！出来玩就要玩的尽兴！无趣的佐助！”

佐助并没有搭理鸣人，开始招揽出租车。

结果这个刚还精力充沛的吊车尾一上车就开始呼呼大睡……佐助只能无奈着戴着耳机听歌。

好不容易喊醒了鸣人下车，他又愣在宾馆前，

“嗯…？真的是这吗？”鸣人疑惑地看了一眼宾馆大门，并没有什么显眼的LOVE HOTEL等字样，就和普通宾馆一样，鸣人回头看了看从后备箱搬行李的佐助。  
“是这。”在和开车师傅道谢后佐助拉着鸣人走了进去。

奇怪的是这里连个前台都没有，空荡荡的大厅只有几个沙发和几台自助终端。鸣人一副见了鬼的表情看着佐助从终端里取出房卡和一袋奇怪的东西。

“那是啥？”鸣人指了指那个塑料袋。  
佐助毫不犹豫的递给了鸣人，鸣人打开一看发现了里面有一串方形小包装和一罐液体。  
“？啥玩意”鸣人将那一串拎了起来。  
“避孕套。”佐助也是实在很佩服这家伙的单纯。

“靠我都忘了这是情侣酒店……”鸣人光速甩下这一串避孕套，脸红的呲呲冒烟。

两人缓步到电梯前，摁下了按钮。  
“叮———”电梯来了，门开的一瞬间就有两个明晃晃的东西撞击鸣人视线。  
电梯的内部贴了一张色情海报。金色双马尾和马上就要掉了的比基尼。  
佐助自然是没什么反应，但隔壁鸣人眼睛都差点瞪出来。  
直到上了电梯到了七楼，鸣人视线就没转移过。  
佐助拍了拍鸣人脑袋“回神了白痴，美女这么好看？”鸣人这才不好意思的回过头傻笑，佐助冷哼了一声。

“这里怎么都没看见过人啊？”鸣人环顾着安静的过分的走廊。  
“你想看谁？比基尼美女吗？”佐助默默的嘲讽了一句。  
“混蛋啊！你看了美女不激动啊！”这白痴似乎还没意识到自己的处境危险。

佐助简直不想理他，掏出房卡一刷，打开了房门。

开起房门的一瞬间，就感到了一种蜜汁色情的气味。暗紫色的灯打在了房间内，还放着虽然听不懂但知道很色情的歌。

鸣人小心翼翼的渡步进房门，宛如小毛孩偷偷溜进酒吧一般。

佐助看见鸣人这样子不忍笑出了声，快步走到开关处关了彩灯。这下视野总算明朗了，房内有一张双人床，床的正对面一台电视机，在过去一点还有一个小吧台，放着不少酒。再者就是宾馆的标配了。

看着这意外正常的房间，鸣人挠了挠头：“我们不是在sm房吗？”  
“你在期待什么呢？”佐助瞥了一眼鸣人。把手上的袋子和房卡放在了床头柜。  
“什么啊！我才没有！”鸣人放下行李，一屁股坐上了软噗噗的床。“床倒挺软乎”小声嘀咕了一句。

“早点去洗澡吧，洗完休息休息。”佐助蹲下身开始翻自己的行李，“你先去洗。”  
“啊？为啥？”鸣人赖在了床上。  
“…那我先去洗了”佐助抱着换洗衣物进了卫生间。

“什么啊奇奇怪怪的…”鸣人听见浴室里传来水声后，转身拿起遥控器开始看电视。

电视开起的一瞬间伴随着奇怪的呻吟飘出。  
“！？”鸣人立马以光速换台，幸好佐助在洗澡，水声应该盖住电视声了。  
结果连换了五个台都是一样的结果，直到鸣人突然看到电视里的黑发少年，鸣人停下了换台。  
“哈哈哈这货好像佐助啊！”鸣人窃喜着，看着电视里少年的失态仿佛看到一向高冷的佐助失态一般。愣愣地看了好久。  
于是根本没注意浴室里的水声停了。

“看什么呢白痴。”  
“！！！！！”突如其来冷淡的声音吓得鸣人差点蹦起来，虽然脑袋还没反应过来但是身体先动了，光速摁下了关闭电视的按钮。

“啊？？看看电视？哈哈哈！”鸣人慌张的遮掩着。  
看着佐助裹着浴衣走出浴室。  
“哦是吗，该你去洗澡了。”佐助拿起毛巾擦了擦自己的头发，催促着鸣人。

“好好好”想掩饰刚才的尴尬的鸣人赶紧溜进浴室洗起澡来。  
这混蛋真的是…！鸣人气气的搓起了自己的头发，顶着这么帅气的脸脾气却像座冰山！难怪没女孩子喜欢呢！哼！

水声见忽然听到了什么，鸣人转身看向背后的墙，居然有个小窗口？  
“嗯？？难道是透气的窗户嘛？？”鸣人不明所以的打开了小窗口。  
“卧槽！！！”忍不住骂出了声。  
窗口打开后映出的画面是佐助正坐在床上擦干自己的身体。  
“这这这这？？？偷窥窗！？？？？”鸣人一下子慌的口吃了起来差点咬着舌头。冷静下来想挪开视线却又被佐助的身材吸引住了。

细细的看了一遍后鸣人咂嘴“这混蛋绝对偷练身体了吧！”  
等等，突然回神一想，那岂不是刚刚洗澡的佐助也能看到我？那个坐在床上一脸奸笑的表情…………  
“……………………”鸣人愤愤的关上了窗，开大龙头冲洗着泡沫。

刚关上窗就听见外面又传来了什么声音，大到水声都淹没不了。  
“什么啊那家伙在干嘛？？”于是鸣人快速擦干自己裹着浴衣出去了。

“佐助？”鸣人刚想对着那冰山脸破口大骂结果却发现想骂的人似乎不在房间里。

“？？？”什么东西？鸣人摸不着头脑的开始在房间里找人。难道出去买东西了？  
刚走到玄关口的鸣人听见背后又是一阵响。  
电视机旁的一面墙突然打开了，伴随着耳熟的机械声。门内缓缓步出穿着浴衣的佐助。  
“…………”无声的对视。

“你洗完了啊”佐助依旧冷漠的开了口。  
“你……在干嘛………”鸣人好不容易转了转自己僵硬的脖子。

“你自己进去看看不就知道了。”佐助说着指了指那扇黑黝黝的暗门。

鸣人将信将疑的探了半个身子进去。发现房间内有个巨大的控制台，边上的墙上挂满了各种用具，似乎鸣人在电视里看到的某些用具也有出现。  
此刻鸣人算是体会到sm房的用意了……。

鸣人走近控制台，却看不太懂这都是些什么。面前有一块巨大的窥视玻璃，“真恶趣味啊……”鸣人嘟囔着打算离开。

看了一眼堵在门口的佐助，

“我看完了，让开吧……”

佐助意外的开始缓缓靠近鸣人，突然伏在鸣人的身上，以极其低沉的声音在鸣人的耳边说

“不打算试试吗”

“………啊哈哈！没兴趣！”鸣人脑内突然闪过刚刚电视里那些的片段。尬笑着想从佐助胳膊底下钻过去。佐助胳膊一发力，将鸣人箍在了墙上。

“！？你干什么”鸣人的笑意散尽，蓝色的眸子怒视着佐助。刚打算脚下发力一脚踹开佐助，佐助就自己先松了手，缓缓走出暗室。

“没什么，就想欺负欺负你。”留下一头雾水的鸣人。

 

“混蛋你想欺负本大爷还早着呢！来打架啊！”

 

鸣人再次气鼓鼓地走到床边，拿起酒店提供的水瓶就开始喝。喝完还不忘来一句：“混蛋佐助！”

佐助默默回了个头。  
“干嘛！？看什么！”鸣人接着喝。

“你确定你要喝这宾馆提供的不明液体？”佐助走到床头柜前拿起自己的一瓶查看着。

“白开水而已！”喝完的鸣人随手将瓶子扔在了床头柜上。佐助看着倒下的瓶底似乎有些字，于是把自己的倒过来看了一下。意味深长的笑了。

“？有什么好笑的”鸣人不服气的撇了撇嘴。  
“没什么，你还渴么，这瓶也给你。“难得这家伙居然会照顾我？没好事！默默接过了瓶子的鸣人看向瓶底。

“烈性x药，适量服用”

“噗———————！”鸣人差点把自己晚饭都喷出来。  
“白痴就是白痴吧，一会儿你自己解决吧。”佐助看好戏般的看着鸣人。  
鸣人狠狠瞪了佐助一眼，跑去卫生间催吐了。

可能是吐的比较及时吧，药效没有发作，鸣人也顺其自然的困了。看了看时钟。又看了看躺在左边正在看美剧的佐助。  
“佐助，我先睡了…”说着关了自己的床头灯，还没等到佐助的回应，意识就渐渐飘走了。

 

 

“好热啊……？”鸣人不耐烦地转了个身。  
“谁开热空调了？”鸣人再次不满的嘟囔，睁眼一看才十点不到。看了眼左边关着的床头灯，佐助也睡了。

又是一波热潮，鸣人似乎逐渐意识到热度不来自外界，好像是自己的体内。  
于是缓缓做起，低头看了眼自己的裤子，居然湿了一块？？而且还……勃起了？？  
“靠…”鸣人咂嘴，果然是那瓶药起作用了，我都吐了还有效果。

刚想自己去卫生间解决的鸣人，脚一落地差点摔在地上，“我靠腿………”居然腿软了，使不上劲。  
鸣人暗暗骂着不好，又不能吵醒佐助。缓缓躺回了被子里，企图用睡意掩盖住下身的欲望。

“一只羊两只羊，大哥大哥你快睡………”鸣人悄悄的念叨着。  
突然间佐助翻了身，吓得鸣人还以为自己吵醒了他，大气不敢喘，愣愣的看着佐助面无表情的睡脸。

鸣人轻轻的带着被子转过了身，背对着佐助。  
“可恶，既然这么麻烦干脆自己解决好了！都是那家伙惹出来的事！”鸣人一边说服自己，一边双手伸进裤子开始上下浮动。

“嗯……”在x药的刺激下，快感都增强了好几倍，更何况现在佐助还躺在自己身后，那种难言的羞耻感更增进了下体的快感。

“哈……”鸣人想着今天电梯里看到的海报，和刚才电视里的内容，手的动作愈发的快了起来……  
突然脑海里闪过那个黑发少年，连带着佐助的面孔一起闪过。

“！？”还没来得及搞清为什么，快感已经积累到了巅峰，马上就要………

“你在抖什么？”

濒临高潮，突如其来的冰冷语句刺激的鸣人直接射了出来。还没能说出任何话，脑袋里就炸过一片金花，浑身都颤抖了起来。

好不容易从消退的高潮里回了神，想着回复佐助的语句，刚张嘴就是一串不成句的喘息。

“药起效了？”可恶就算这家伙半夜被吵醒声音也是那么冷淡的吗！

“你…你说让我自己解决的！”忙着狡辩着连带着事后的悔感。突然下体更是一阵燥热，比先前的更要强烈。

“哈…？”这种感觉让鸣人骚痒到忍不住喘气。为什么还没有消停啊！鸣人内心慌极了。

“佐………佐助………”鸣人强忍着变调的尾音。  
“怎么了？需要帮忙？”佐助起身开了一个床头灯，将光线调至最暗。  
“喂别开灯啊！”鸣人一把将被子捂住自己滚烫的脸，整个人都蜷缩在了被子里。

“你不是要我帮忙么？你这样我就不帮了。”佐助看了眼扭动的被团，伸手去关灯。

“喂……等等……”被团里生伸了一只爪子抓住了佐助的衣角。“你躺在边上………”

佐助似乎是猜到了鸣人的想法，看了眼被窝里露出的半张潮红的脸，转身乖乖的躺在了边上。

鸣人见佐助躺好，悄咪咪的爬出被团，慢慢挪到佐助大腿处，企图扒开佐助的双腿。

“对不起啦佐助…就这一次！谢谢你愿意为我做出牺牲！”鸣人闭着眼嘀咕着，脑内回放着电视里黑发少年的剧情。

没想到一睁眼就是一阵天旋地转，鸣人感到自己摔在了床上。  
“！？”面前就是佐助那双黝黑的见不到底的眼睛。

“什么！你不是愿意帮我忙的吗！！现在反悔了？”意识到自己被拒绝的鸣人强忍着体内的燥热委屈的吼着。

“我没说不愿意帮你啊，只是你有一点搞错了，我才是上位。”说着佐助将自己的胯部狠狠撞在了鸣人的屁股上。

“啊？？？？”这和我想的不一样！？鸣人脑内黑发少年的剧情一片破碎。

回神间感受到下体间传来了异样的热感。  
鸣人略吃惊着看着佐助下身：“佐助你怎么也……？”

“哼，你以为你自慰的时候声音很小？”  
我靠这人居然都听着

“你的喘息在深夜里可是很刺耳的啊。”  
鸣人内心暗骂一句。

“你这家伙也太恶劣了！！”鸣人红着耳根子大吼道。“居然装睡偷听人家解决生理问题！”

“哦？也不知是谁不知廉耻的在我边上自慰呢？”佐助挑眉看向身下人。

“你！…………唔……”佐助微微的用自己的下体摩擦着鸣人的敏感处，企图用快感堵住他的嘴。床上的鸣人瞬间弯起了身子，难耐的隐忍着。

一边还用手安慰着鸣人的前面，刚射完的鸣人那还忍得住这番折磨，腰部一挺差点又陷入了高潮。

佐助见状赶紧掐住了马眼，不让鸣人射出来，高高弹起的腰犹豫着缓缓落下，鸣人双唇紧闭着不想泄露一丝呻吟，紧皱的眉头和水汽的双眼仿佛在控诉着佐助的恶行。

佐助倾身拿起塑料袋里的罐装液体，随便挤了一点抹向了鸣人身后。  
“放手………啊………”鸣人还是卡在了高潮的零界点。  
“别急，之后有你爽的。”佐助低头将手指伸入鸣人微张的穴口。  
听着佐助这仿佛在形容荡妇一般的表述，鸣人顿时羞红了耳根。

直接入了两根手指，穴内热的发烫，还不断怂恿着佐助的手指更加深入。  
“喂…………”鸣人感到后方向传来异样的快感，忍不住偏头看去。

佐助略皱着眉继续摸索着。  
“！？”鸣人仿佛被触及了什么敏感点一般的颤抖了一下，“别……？”

佐助抬眼看了下鸣人继续按压着那个点。

“别弄……………啊………”鸣人下巴高高扬起，脑内一片空白，说话的尾音都妩媚了起来，下腹的肌肉连带着穴内一起抽搐着，将佐助的手指吃的紧紧的。

直接干性高潮了，佐助拔出了手指，舔着略带咸腥的液体，“你知道你现在有多色情吗？鸣人”

“啊你混蛋……”鸣人没想到自己居然被弄的和av里的女生似的乱叫着，还是因为佐助技巧太过高超。

佐助胡乱的扒下自己的内裤，将自己的下身抵在了鸣人穴口。  
“接下来才是正式的。”说着一口气顶进了鸣人的最深处。

“啊！”刚还在退潮的边缘差点却又被推上浪潮，鸣人头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的“真的不行了……别……”

佐助见状将自己的下身退出了一点，在穴口小幅度的进出着，故意不沾鸣人的敏感点。  
看着鸣人略有回神，又深深顶了一下。

“嗯！………”鸣人简直被逼的眼泪都差点掉出来，宛如脱水的鱼般大口喘着气，手狠狠的撕扯着床单。

“想不想再来一次？”佐助轻笑着贴近鸣人的脸。  
“哈啊……想……”鸣人睁开已被情欲淹没的双眼，已无力再寻找佐助的双眼埋藏着什么了，双手轻轻搂住佐助的头，放肆的接起吻来。

粘腻的水声回响在房间里，伴随着两位少年的低喘。

“佐助……我又要………”佐助也渐渐感受到了鸣人内壁的挤压感，自己也再无力隐忍下去，快速的撞击起来。

随着鸣人的一声高吟，佐助狠狠地射在了鸣人的体内，鸣人的内壁也在不停收缩着，宛如要绞干自己一般。鸣人也好不到哪去，直接被佐助操射了，小腹上的精液顺着腰线滑了下来。

“啊可恶……为什么这么爽啊………”鸣人恍惚间已抛去理智，沉溺在快感的余温中。微微失神的双眼盲目的在佐助脸上寻找焦点。

 

佐助喘息片刻再次倾身拿起了床头柜上的另一瓶x药，拧开了瓶盖。  
“你……？”鸣人甚至来不及阻止佐助。

佐助猛灌了两口后，抬手将鸣人的双手拷在床沿边，把瓶口对准鸣人的脑袋，狠狠倒了下去。  
“唔咳！你！咳咳！！”鸣人猝不及防被呛了两大口，其余液体顺着鸣人的脖子流到了全身，佐助将空的瓶子甩在地上。居高临下的看了眼浑身都被沾湿的鸣人。

“你疯了………啊……我要死了……”鸣人感到身上的液体在逐渐被吸收，皮肤逐渐有了发热的趋势。

佐助漆黑的眼睛也难得蒙上了一层紫雾，低头用略微沙哑的声音说道。

“出来玩就要玩的尽兴，不是么？”

 

鸣人感到自己的下身也又开始燥热了起来，刚还只想着睡觉，此刻又被体内无处倾泻的欲望所占领。

“靠你真的要玩疯我……”鸣人缓缓坐起了身子，蓝眸擦上一层魅紫色，抬手随便抹了抹脸上的液体，一把将佐助推倒在床上。

佐助顺势双手撑着身体，看好戏似的看着鸣人缓缓骑到自己身上。

 

此刻的二人早已无所顾忌，尽情享受着这个被欲望所支配的夜晚。

 

鸣人轻扶着佐助再次挺立的下体，狠狠坐了下去。  
“啊———！好爽、”从鸣人高抬着下巴和微颤的小腹，佐助就能猜出现在的鸣人有多爽了。

鸣人细细感受着佐助顶到深处的感觉，就连那一根根突筋也能感受到。

“终于暴露本性了？”佐助看了眼终于放开的鸣人。  
鸣人略不满地皱了皱眉头，看向了佐助略带紫雾的双眼：“你不也是？”

佐助轻笑一声，双手握着上鸣人的腰部，开始细细舔起鸣人胸前早已肿胀的乳头。

“嗯—、啊、佐助你是不是也很爽、”鸣人颤抖的起伏着，一手扣着佐助的脑袋，一手撑在佐助的膝盖上。佐助抬眼看着泛着嫣紫色的蓝眸，戏弄般的狠咬了一口鸣人的锁骨。

“靠好痛…！”鸣人吃痛不由得收紧了后穴，差点绞射了佐助。

“喂你就不能放松点，”鸣人低头看了眼皱着眉低喘的佐助，默默又强收了一次后穴。

佐助哪还忍得住鸣人这般挑衅，猛兽般的低吼一声，翻身将鸣人压在身下，反身摁在床里。

“操！慢点……嗯！”鸣人沙哑的吼叫着，强忍临界的快感。佐助眼看鸣人要高潮，愈发加快了速度，在临爆发的前一秒抽出了自己。

“唔啊———！”鸣人受不住再一次高潮了。

佐助跪坐着细细品着鸣人在自己面前失神高潮的状态，嫣红的穴口微微张合的抽搐着，流下了精液和肠液的混合物。

“真够色的。”佐助揉捏了一下鸣人的屁股扒开穴口再一次欺压上身。

“啊—、等——”还没等鸣人缓过神，佐助再一次展开了爆炸式攻击，鸣人因为受不住如此沉重的快感，眼已经控制不住的向上翻去，口里含糊的吐着呻吟。

“说人话。”佐助微微得意的看着身下人失态的样子，猛的一撞。

“啊、！不—”鸣人好不容易从呻吟中扯出两个能听懂的词，佐助听到后却毫不留情的停在了鸣人的里面。

“哈……哈………？”鸣人抓着缝隙大口着吸取着氧气，向身后的佐助投去疑惑的眼神。  
“你不是说不么？”佐助还开始缓缓推出自己的下身。

“不是！、”鸣人感到体内的离去，慌张的蓝眸已无力掩饰，他急着挽留佐助，一手狠狠扒住正揉捏着自己屁股的手。

“操我！”已毫无理智可言的语句，只服从本能。

“再说一遍。”佐助恶劣的笑着揉捏鸣人的臀部。

鸣人缓缓晃起自己的腰部，“佐助操我啊、”  
“真乖。”佐助猛的一挺，再次顶到了深处，鸣人惊呼一声，被撞击的直颤。

佐助见时机差不多了，将鸣人翻了个身，抬起他的一条腿，暴力进出着。  
“啊、佐助、”鸣人将自己的声音淹没在色欲中。见鸣人又快高潮了，佐助开始快速撞击。

“啊、要去了、”鸣人感到体内有熟悉的电流攀上脊背，恍惚间脑袋都变得奇怪了起来，就连眼前这个冰山脸都变得可爱不少。

“不行！！太爽了——！！”鸣人早已被操的找不着北，手只能在被单上胡乱地抓着。

佐助咬着牙操着鸣人还在痉挛的后穴，狠狠顶装着敏感点，后穴实在是收的太紧了，佐助低吟着冲刺，再次射在了鸣人体内。鸣人也毫不犹豫的再一次射了。

 

两人足足定格了许久都没回神，大口地喘着气，佐助俯下身舔舐着鸣人的唇，鸣人也毫不客气的递送着舌头，两人深吻直到鸣人开始微微挣扎氧气不足时，佐助才放开了鸣人。

此刻已不需要过多的语言，鸣人环抱着佐助的腰肢，感受着且待火热余温的心脏带来的安心感，沉沉睡去。

 

———————————————————————

 

“叮零零零———————”鸣人被熟悉的闹钟声吵醒，伴随着不合时宜的水声。刚想转个身发现自己浑身酸痛的根本不受自己控制。突然脑内闪过一片昨晚的记忆。

不顾酸痛的猛弹起身。看着床单上好几摊不明液体的痕迹。鸣人顿时感觉心跳都漏了一拍。

“哟，起来了啊。”鸣人抬头看见洗完澡的佐助走出浴室。

鸣人顿时脸红的跟个番茄似的，双手捂着脸大吼着“你你你你你昨晚上！！！”结果感到自己下腹一用力，就流出了粘腻的液体。

“怎么了，昨晚你不还挺诚实的？”从手指的缝隙里鸣人看到了佐助得意的脸。

“哼。”难得面对佐助的嘲讽鸣人没有大吼大叫的反驳，佐助转身拿起一块毛巾。

“佐……佐助……”擦着头发的佐助听见鸣人微弱的叫唤。转头看去。

“我们这样……还算朋友吗…？”从鸣人略带遗憾的眼神中佐助能知道他在想什么。

“不能了。”佐助简直想爆揍这块木鱼脑袋，但为了维持形象，还是压低了声音冷漠的说道。

“………”鸣人垂着眼沉默着，大概在失落着吧。

 

就这么无言的沉默了好一会儿。

 

佐助再也无可奈何，只能主动开口点醒他。  
“是恋人了。”

“啊！？”鸣人明亮的蓝眸再一次投向自己，不知道是不是错觉，大概带着一丝窃喜。

“怎么了，不愿意？”佐助把鸣人吃的死死的。  
“啊哈哈没有没有，是不是有点太快了？”鸣人害羞着挠了挠头。

“哦，原来只在上床的时候喜欢我？小色鬼。”  
“靠！！！没有！！你才色鬼！！！”一个枕头飞了过来。


End file.
